Disease
by DemonicPrincess24
Summary: An experiment on a youkai gone wrong and a disease unleashed into the Earth. Humanity is close to extinction. Kagome joins a certain silverhaired hanyou to help save the world.
1. Escape and Rescue

So… well… this is my first time writing here so I'm not sure how everything works but I still hope you like the story. Please R&R. I'd appreciate it.

---------------------------------------------------

Disease

Chapter One

Kagome looked around frantically for something that she could use as a weapon. _'Ahh… weapons? What weapons? What about a golf club? No. No one plays golf in this house! Ahh!!' _Kagome ran down into the kitchen and set her eyes on the set of knives on the counter.

She mentally slapped her forehead. _'Duh!'_

Kagome took two knives and stuffed them into her bag, making sure they're surrounded by the other items in there so they wouldn't stab her. She zippered the bag and swung it over her shoulder.

She knew she couldn't stay. If she did, she would, for sure, be infected. What infection, you ask? Kagome's grandfather just recently caught an illness and no one knew how or why. No one even knew what the illness was. His skin turned into a pale shade of violet that scared Kagome.

He was hardly ever conscious and after the third day of catching the illness, he grew scales. A few hours after this happened, he shot out of bed, bit both Souta and her mother in the neck, and then fell unconscious again. Kagome's mother and Souta's eyes turned red and slipped out of consciousness as well.

Kagome sighed, thinking about what happened fifteen minutes ago. She knew other people in the community also had this strange and frightening illness. There is only a handful who are not infected by the illness.

She opened the refrigerator to find it empty. She sighed and closed it. Kagome walked out of the house, a few tears fell down her face. She took a final look at the shrine and walked towards the nearest 7/11.

A scream was heard coming from a 7/11 as a girl jumped back, barely dodging the clawed hand of a youkai. "Wh-what do you want?" The girl asked the demon kept swiping at her, missing every time thanks to the counter blocking it's path.

It tried to claw at her again, missing her arm. It snarled, its drool dripping onto the counter. The youkai smashed its fist onto the counter, breaking it into three. It smirked at her shaking form and extended it claws, ready to attack.

"Hey!! Dumb-assed youkai-head guy!!" Kagome shouted, barging through the doors of the 7/11. She grabbed random objects like lollipops and bags of chips and threw it at the youkai. It slowly turned to face her and growled. Kagome smirked triumphantly.

"Yeah!! That's right!! I'm right here!! Look at me, ugly!!" She winked at the girl behind the broken counter and watched as she made her way through the rubble while the youkai was distracted.

The brown-haired girl noticed the youkai advancing towards Kagome and quickly grabbed a gun she hid behind the counter. She fired at its head several times and watched as it fell to the floor, squirming.

"You bitches!!" It growled, getting off the floor. "I'll kill you!!"

Kagome screamed and waited for the impact as the youkai lunged at her. But it never came. No pain, no injury, no blood, and especially no death. She opened her eyes to see the youkai, on the floor, dead.

Kagome blanked out. "What-what the? Huh?" She stuttered, pointing to the dead youkai then at the7/11 employee. The brown-haired girl shook her head and pointed to the back of the room. Kagome looked the direction the girl pointed to see a boy with long, silver hair that was about her age, possibly a bit older, sitting in a corner cross-legged trying to shake the youkai's blood off his katana.

"Damn blood… stupid stench… stupid youkai…" He muttered to himself as he grabbed a water bottle from the freezer and poured it on the sword, washing off the blood. He sniffed the katana and gagged. "Ahh!! Still smells like shit…"

"Hey!!" The brunette employee shouted. "You have to pay for that water, y'know!!"

"Feh." The boy snorted. "You almost got killed; some random girl came to distract the damn youkai for you (who you should be thankful for), your store is trashed, I killed the youkai and saved your ass and you're worried about me stealing?"

The girl huffed and turned away.

Kagome was glad there are still people who are not infected. "Uhm… hey, I'm Kagome. What are _your_ names?"

"Sango." The brunette girl replied.

Kagome turned to the silver-haired boy. "And you?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "What's the point?"

"C'mon!!" Kagome urged. "I need to at least know the name of my savior."

He groaned. "Inuyasha. Are you happy?"

Kagome nodded. "Mm-hmm! Welcome to party!"

---------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the first chapter! I promise I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Please R&R!!


	2. Search and Rescue Part 1

Well, hello again! xD Thank you anyone who review. Love you guys!! Here's the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------

Disease

Chapter Two

"_Zombies!!" _Kagome screamed as two violet-skinned youkai chased her out of a house, waving her arms in the air frantically. "_Do_ something!!"

Inuyasha sighed and unsheathed the katana he called 'Tetsusaiga' and sliced the youkai in half. He shook off the chunks of flesh on the Tetsusaiga and sheathed it, smiling proudly.

Kagome sighed loudly, relieved. "No survivors there." She dusted off her skirt and ran up next to Sango. "Next house?"

"Do we have to?" Sango whined. "We already searched about a hundred houses and still haven't found anyone not infected."

Inuyasha shrugged. "The mall always seems to be filled with people. Why don't we check there? I mean, we three can't be the only ones not… zombie-like…"

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But how do we get there? We can't walk. It's too far away."

"Drive." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome glared at him, exasperated. "Ha-ha, smart guy! I'm only fifteen. I can't drive."

"I have a license but my car's destroyed by youkai." Sango said, sighing loudly. "What about you, Inuyasha?"

"Youkai ate my keys." He replied, disappointing the girls.

The three sighed in unison.

Inuyasha saw something in the corner of his eye that gave him an idea. "Bingo!" He yelled and ran to the public bus that was slightly leaning against the side walk. He looked through the window to see a set of keys on the driver's seat.

Kagome took the hint and snapped her fingers. "Great idea!!" She exclaimed, running to his side. "What about the keys?"

"Right… there." Inuyasha replied, pointing to the keys lying on the driver's seat, waiting to be stolen, jabbing his thumb on the window.

"You're a genius." Kagome complimented, jumping up and down happily like a child, almost hugging him. "Sango! C'mere! Isn't this great!?"

Sango walked over to the two teens that were staring hungrily at the keys inside the bus and nodded. "One question, how do we get the keys?"

"First, help me pushed this baby back on the road then I'll tell you." Inuyasha demanded, walking to the side of the bus that was leaning and started pushing. Sango and Kagome shrugged and joined him, putting all their strength into it.

Finally, the large vehicle leaned to the opposite side it was earlier. Regaining its balance, the two wheels that used to be revolving in the air landed in the road with a loud _'crash'_.

Sango wiped the sweat off her brow and put her hands on her hips. "Well? Are you gonna' answer me now?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Wow, woman, you're thick!" Inuyasha teased, kicking down the bus door. "How 'bout now? Figure it out yet? Or would you like me to destroy the other doors?"

Sango glared at him and pushed past him to the driver's seat to retrieve the keys. She grabbed the keys and spun it around her finger. "You better not drive like a madman and get us all killed." She warned, tossing the keys to him.

Inuyasha caught the keys and started spinning it around his finger as well. "Whatever. You're such a party pooper."

Kagome laughed at their bickering and got onto the bus, taking a seat at the front near where Inuyasha would be sitting. Sango sat in a seat beside her.

"I hope we can trust this guy to not kill us by speeding." Sango whispered.

Kagome giggled. "Well, he _is_ pretty strong. I guess our life depends on him."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Thanks for reminding me my life is ending…"


	3. Search and Rescue Part 2

Whew! It's been a long time since I updated! I had about five presentations, two mini projects, four essays, and over all, I'm doing math that's two grades ahead of my age!! Why, evil teachers?! WHY?! Plus, this bitchy teacher took my iPod this morning!! So, what if I'm sitting in the back of the classroom, listening to Fall Out Boy?! Huh?! Okay, enough of my ranting. Let's get on with the lame story…

---------------------------------------------------

Disease

Chapter Three

Three pairs of eyes scanned the empty, silent mall.

"It's quiet…" Sango whispered.

"Too quiet…" Inuyasha, added.

Kagome, who had been standing next to them, elbowed them both in the ribs. "Cut the dramatic act, you two! You're scaring me!"

"But seriously, I expected zombie people to come bursting from shops at the smell of human flesh. And by that, I mean you two." Inuyasha stated, exaggerating the last two words, and Kagome agreed, even though glared at him for adding the last part.

Sango shrugged. "I don't think zombies eat human flesh." She said, over exaggerating the last two words, mimicking Inuyasha. "Do they?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, they want to suck our souls!"

A low groan reached the teens' ears and they suspected the worse.

Kagome giggled quietly and nervously. "Uhmm… was that real or am I dreaming? Please, tell me I'm dreaming."

"You're dreaming, honey." Inuyasha replied, smirking. "Now click your heels three times and say 'There's no place like home' and you'll be at your house safe and sound."

"Really?"

Inuyasha growled. "No, I'm lying!! Now, run your ass off until I can kill this thing!!"

He made sure Kagome and Sango were gone and unsheathed his sword and swiped it at the zombie, cutting it in half. The body turned to acid and splashed onto the floor, burning off the heel of one of Inuyasha's boots.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelled holding his foot while hopping up and down on the other. "God damn, mother-"

"Have you forgotten us or do you wish to leave us?!" Sango screamed at him from the other side of the floor, glaring at him even though she knew he couldn't see her from so far away. "Hurry up!!"

Inuyasha growled and limped to catch up. "Not even thanking me for saving their pathetic behinds!" He muttered.

---------------------------------------------------

"So I guess you'll need new shoes, huh?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who was wearing his boot like a slipper.

"This isn't time for show shopping…" He grumbled.

Kagome pouted. "Oh, come on! If all the cashiers are dead then everything's free!!"

Inuyasha's jaw hit the ground. "That's the not nicest thing I've ever heard you say since we've met! Not that I care about being nice."

"So that's a yes…?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Inuyasha sighed. "I… guess…"

"Yay, shoe shopping!" Sango piped in.

Inuyasha slapped his forehead. "What the point of shoe shopping, really? S'not like any dude would notice. I can wear a pair of high heels for a day and not a single guy would say anything. It'll be awkward if a chick saw me with high heels, though."

Kagome laughed. "I'll remember to make you do that after we save the world."

"Save the world?!" Inuyasha asked, almost surprised. "No, no, no! We're gathering a bunch of people, and by people I mean non-zombie people, and move to Mars!!"

"No, seriously, we're saving the world… right?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Inuyasha groaned. "Yes, we'll save the world…" He sighed. "Shoe shopping, saving the world… would you like fries with that?"

"That'll be nice."

Sango coughed loudly. "Shouldn't we be on our way to Aldo, people?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep!"

Inuyasha sighed and silently followed them. "I hate Aldo…"


End file.
